Lions trap (Vampire fanfiction)
by TheWorldIsBig
Summary: Someones arms warping around my waist woke me up. I turned my head to see a mop of blonde hair. "A-austin" He pulled me closer, burying his face in my back more. "Don't look at me" came muffled voice "But, y.." I couldn't finish my statement as Austin interrupted "Shut up. You're too noisy." and then came a long pause "Don't disobey me" pulling me closer I could hear a soft please.
1. Chapter 1

In a forest that was in the middle of nowhere was a jail, a jail that kept only one prisoner. A prisoner that society had completely forgot about. There were only a few who knew of the prisoners existence and those were the guards. The guards knew that they were not to make contact with the monster.

He was kept in the basement of the mansion that was created to keep him from the outside world. There he had stayed for a century, in a birdcage. He was sitting on a bench that was the only thing in the lonely cage. He was holding his head in his hands, the palms hiding his face. That's the way he had been for this long time. His legs would have probably been hurting from his elbows pressing into them for all this time, that is if he was just a normal prisoner. All you could see was his blonde messy hair that looked like a lions mane, his white shirt and black jeans.

"36524.2199 days" said the man. He had not spoken in 100 years yet his voice sounded clear and strong. He uncovered his eyes and lifted his head. The prisoners eyes were shining blood red, pulling whoever looked into them under his control, but his face showed no emotion what so ever.

As he stood up the bench made a awful sound and that was the last thing heard before a huge power wave come from the man. In completely destroyed the bird cage they had kept him in hoping he would not get out of it.

A alarm went off and some of the guards went running out of the house too scared to even face the monster that so politely let himself out, but some that were either brave or just plain stupid went running towards the basement.

As the first guard shot a bullet straight into the mans head and heart he understood that they all had no chance of survival as the bullet didn't even penetrate the mans skin and just fell against the floor making the smallest sounds of the metal bullets hitting the ground.

It happened in only a moment. The prisoner had his hand on one side of the guards head and with impossible strength he smashed the guards scull against the wall. And so they all died one after the other. None getting even a chance to hurt him.

The man walked out of the mansion with blood on his hands and jeans. A group of three met him. One was dressed in a suit, the other was dressed in everyday clothes with a leather jacket on and the last one was dressed in very fashionable clothes that looked to be very expensive . Around them were a bunch of the runaway guards, all dead. "Nice to see you haven't lost track of time" the guy in the leather jacket said.

"Shut up" the man said as he took a black hoodie and a winter west from the guy that was dressed min the expensive clothing. The snow was falling, but it didn't melt against any of the four people. There was just no body heat to melt it.

"Welcome back Austin" said the guy in the suit said.

 _Pounding. Louder. And louder. Too loud._ Were Austin's thoughts as he was woken up from his sleep. Just as he had awoken the banging stopped and made the monster even more annoyed with the being down stairs. He could hear the steps of whoever had decided to let themselves in . The person had come up to the second floor and that is when Austin heard it.

 _Pounding. Louder. And louder. Right out of the chest. A heart beating._ A creepy smile full of sadistic joy had appeared on his face. He got out of bed and opened the door just to see the girls back as she wondered the halls. She looked short, well shorter than Austin for sure and she had long beautiful brown hair. " _You know it's impolite to wonder around someone's house without invitation_ " it seemed that his voice had startled the girl as she turned around to see the man resting against the door.

" _I-I'm sorry. It's just that my father died. Well he wasn't my father he was just a priest that took me in, but you see he left me a note saying that if or when he died I need to come here._ " The girl rambled as she came closer to the man she was talking to.

 _A priest?_ Austin had no memory of promising something to someone like that. " _You seemed to have stepped into the wrong house. And not just cause it isn't the one you are looking for."_ He said as he pressed the girls body.

The girl didn't understand what was happening. _How did he do that?_ Her head was pressed against his chest when she realized something.

 _Nothing. Quiet. So quiet. Too quiet. No heartbeat._ She tried pushing away from his body frightened. " _You have no heartbeat! You need a hospital! You are dead_ "

" _Quite the opposite, my love. I am very much alive_ " He said pressing his lips against her ear and his nose brushing against her hair.

" _What are you doing_?" her heartbeat was quickening and that only made Austin's smile bigger. " _Oh I think you already know_ " he said as he lowered his head to her neck and opened his mouth slightly his fangs poking out. As he smelled the blood that was just beneath the skin he got a little distracted. _Sweet._

The girl saw her opportunity and pushed him with all her strength, breaking free. She ran, ran as fast as she could to the doors. "Open. Why won't you open?" She said in frustration.

The man was right behind her and in a second he had her back against the door. "Did you really think you could escape? Now for the moment I have been waiting for. Please humor me by screaming" He said as he looked at her with his dark red eyes. _How had I not noticed that?_

And just as he was about to pierce her skin…

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**In the last chapter:**_

 _And just as he was about to pierce her skin…_

" _Austin, what's with all this commotion?_ " the voice came from the direction that the stairs were at.

Austin pulled away from the girls neck, but still kept and firm grip on her arm.

" _Damn Elliot_ " he muttered and by seeing no change in the other mans expression the girl thought that the man had not heard Austin, but the reply made it clear that he did.

" _I see you still haven't learned manners_ " Elliot said as he walked over to them. Austin didn't seem delighted by the comment as his normal facial expression returned. " _You need to greet guests politely_ "

 _After 10 minutes_

They were in a huge room that big windows, but all of them were covered. In the room there was a sofa and two chairs and a small table, they looked really old and expensive.

The girl was frightened, too frightened to run even.

" _So why have you come here_?" asked a man that was lying on the sofa looking at the girl upside-down.

" _She said that some priest told her to come here_ " Austin said, he was sitting on one of the chairs his arms crossed. It seemed he was not in a good mood, but that was how he usually was.

" _I was not informed of this. What about you Dallas?_ " Elliot asked a man that was leaning against the wall with his earphones on. The girl wondered if he could hear them like that.

" _Of right. She is the Blood Gates secret experiment or something. The old man said to not kill her and treat her nicely or something_ " Dallas said without even opening his eyes or taking his earplugs out.

" _Well looks like we'll be spending a lot of time with you_ " Elliot said as he took the girls hand and kissed it. " _What's your name_?"

The girl didn't understand any of this. Her dad had wanted her to live here? And what is Blood Gates? She sighed. She had no choice to stay here cause one she had no where else to go and two she was sure they would not let her leave. " _Ally_ " she mumbled. If she was with a normal audience she would have wondered if they heard her, but she now knew that they would hear.

" _Great, well we welcome you into our humble home_ " he said, his smile seemed as a nice greeting, but something was hiding behind it Ally was sure of it.

" _Leaning against the wall is the youngest son of the Moon family Dallas_ " Dallas only made a 'hmph' sound and pretended he didn't not hear himself being introduced.

" _On the sofa is the third son, Demon or Dez_ "

Dez got into a sitting position " _Nice to meet you, pancake_ " he said with a sinister yet jokeful smile. Ally didn't understand if she should be afraid of him or not.

" _I am the 2. son Elliot. You can ask me for anything you need_ " he said and then that little side that she had seen behind his smile showed " _But I don't work for free_ " she could feel herself stepping away from him and that only made the man chuckle.

Elliot coughed and continued " _and the last is…_ " Elliot was interrupted by Austin standing up.

" _I think I can introduce myself. I'm the oldest son, Austin. And you, my love_ " he said as he was just in front of her " _Are_ _mine_ "

 **Sorry for the short chapter I just needed to get interdiction out of the way.**

 **I will update tomorrow and in the next chapter you will see Ally's POV.**

 **Till next time, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**In the last chapter:**_

" _I think I can introduce myself. I'm the oldest son, Austin. And you, my love" he said as he was just in front of her "Are mine"_

Ally's POV

I think it was Dallas that took me to my room. It was weird, while he was taking me to my room he seemed like his head was somewhere else. For a moment I had thought he had forgotten about me, but the he stopped and tapped his finger against a wooden door " _Yours_ " and that was all he said. Out of all the Moon family member he was the one I think I was the most afraid of. I was still scared of Austin and his two brothers, but they at least talked and joked around, even i f their jokes were made to scare me, not make me laugh.

The room that was now mine, I guess, had dark red wallpapers and a wooden floor. It didn't seem like a newly renovated room. It wasn't in the our century style, but it somehow didn't look like a room from a museum. There was a big bed in the middle of the room and one window, that had the curtains closed as all of the other in this house.

Vampires. Who would have thought that something like that existed. Sure, I was a person who believed in God, but this, this was just a little too much. There was just so much that I either didn't understand or had questions about. Life for example what are their weaknesses, how long can they go without blood, why did they keep me here, what is the Blood Gates, why did my father let me come here?

My body had probably been so exhausted from the stress that I had passed out the minute I sat down on the bed.

In my dream I was in a garden full of purple roses and there was a lake, that seemed surrounded by something dark, maybe memories or feeling or something like that. I felt emotions that weren't my own. I heard voices, but they were really foggy, but then one voice broke through " _Mom, help!"_ It was Austin's I was sure of it. I was so different, so young and so helpless so I didn't understand how I immediately was so sure of it. I wanted to look around find where he was, find what was this dream about, but then everything went foggy and I woke up.

No ones POV

Ally felt hungry when she woke up so she went wondering around the halls, looking for the kitchen. After what seemed to be hours, but really were only 10 minutes she found it on the first floor. It was a modern kitchen unlike all the other rooms that she had seen.

She opened the fridge and to her surprise there was normal human food. " _So they can eat human food as well?"_ she asked even though it didn't really seem like a question anymore, but another question popped in her mind. _Why don't they just eat this instead of blood?_

" _Yes. So make me something sweet_." A sudden voice said. Austin had changed into a school uniform. It had black jeans, a white almost see-through and he had barely buttoned it till the middle. He had a jacket with a dark school emblem on it.

 _Why was he dressed like that in the middle of the night?_ Ally had thought, but then she realized that vampires probably sleep in the daytime. But why go to school surely he was old enough to know everything that a vampire needs to know.

While Ally was lost in thought, Austin had her cornered against the counter as his arms were on each side of her body. " _You really are fearless, love_." He said as he showed her his fangs while laughing. Austin was surprised with this girl, she didn't obey any word he said, while others would cover in fear and do it in a heartbeat, and he couldn't tell if the fact would kill the girl or save her. They seemed even more sharp when Ally got a good look at them, but in a second they were gone as Austin returned to the serious mode that just made him seem like he was annoyed with everyone. " _Either you make me something sweet or I can just eat you."_ He said as he took a step back, knowing that now Ally will get to work.

After a half an hour she was done making brownies, she wasn't the worlds best cook, but she was good enough to make something like this. " _Done_ " she said smiling to herself. This was the first time she had smiled since she got here and even since the priest that took her in died.

Just as Austin had swallowed some he spit it out. " _Disgusting_ " Ally was in pure shock that someone could be as rude as he was. Austin took a step closer to her and Ally took one back, so it continued till Ally once again was pressed against the counter. " _Now let's try this again_ " he said. He lowered his head to her neck and Ally heard him mutter something under his breath, but she was too scared to hear. There were some tears in her eyes and then it happened.

Austins fangs bit into Ally like she was a apple.

Allys eyes were shut so tight as she wanted to yell out. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. That' what she kept telling herself, but then she realized something: it didn't hurt. And the second she realized that a wave of pleasure, no it was something different than that. Pleasure was real, normal people felt it in everyday life, but this was something different. It seemed like that this emotion that the vampire gave her was just like the vampires themselves. It was something that was hidden from the normal human, something different.

Austins thoughs were scrambled they were lost in the taste of blood, drowning in it. Her blood seemed so sweet, even sweeter than her smell, but there was something wrong and he knew just what, but he didn't want to remember. No, he just wanted to enjoy the taste of blood. He let go of her skin and then bit into it again. He should stop or she would be tired. Austin smelled one of his brothers so he let go, cursing in his head.

Just as Austin let go and stepped away from her, Ally was pulled out of her wonderland. It was like it never happened, she couldn't remember the feeling that was so different anymore. " _Only vampires remember it_ " Elliot said. _When had he entered?_ Was Allys thought.

" _Austin, I came to tell you that we are leaving_." Elliot said not even bothering to explain what he had said or anything.

" _Yeah, I know. I could hear the car from miles away."_ He said and just as he was passing Elliot he put his palm on his head and crashed his scull against the wall. A human would have bled and died, but Elliot seemed just fine. " _Don't do that a third time_ " and Austin was gone.

" _Let me take you to your room_ " Elliot said

Ally's POV

I was in so much shock that I went along with it. In fact it seems that every second that I am here I am either shocked or scared. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this. Then I remembered what Austin did. He bite me, that's first of all and then he spit out my cooking. Well I mixed up the order, but I can't help it. If I can blame the biting me to him being a vampire and not being able to help it, then him spitting out my food was just him being a ass.

Elliots laughter brought me back from my thoughts. " _Austin, did something wrong did he not_?" he said in his polite voice, but I could tell that it was just hiding more laughter.

I told Elliot about what had happened in the kitchen and then that hiding laughter came back to spit right in my face. " _Austin can't eat normal food_."

Now I was confused. " _Why do you have a full fridge of food then?_ " I voiced out my thoughts.

" _You see Ally, the thing with vampires and human food is that the younger we are the tastier the food seems to us. For me it's still edible though it's getting plain nowadays, but Dallas and Dez they eat it all the time and they are fine. As for Austin, no matter how hard he would want to or would try every food that is not blood tastes completely and utterly disgusting to him."_ Elliot said as his laughter calmed down " _But it's your choice to believe that he either ate the food when he knew he would hate it or that he could have just not said anything about the taste. Well here is your room I must leave now, have a good night now Ally_ "

I really will never get used to this and I will never stop being confused.

 **Well here is chapter 3, I hope you liked it and I hope I didn't make you wait long.**

 **Thank you for all the support and for following and for adding it to your favourites.**

 **In the next chapter Ally will take a walk into her memory garden and will get a peek of a secret that even the brothers don't fully know, plus a bonus from Austins POV if you keep the amazing support going. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

_In the last_ _chapter:_

 _I really will never get used to this and I will never stop being confused._

 _Back to the story:_

 _Ally's POV, Ally's Dream World_

I covered my eyes as when I tried to open them the light seemed too bright . I heard a child laughing and then an oddly familiar voice say " _Be careful_ ". In a millisecond I was up in a sitting position, shock running through my head. " _D-dad_ " I mumbled as tiers started running down my cheeks. " _right, right!"_ said a cheerful voice and then I saw that the cheerful voice was coming from my mouth. Suddenly I was in my body, but it was my past body from when I was only 7 years old. I couldn't control it, cause it was just a memory I was seeing.

Seeing my dad and my younger self together made me realize just how much I missed that time. When it was just the two of us, when he was still alive. I was dancing around and playing while dad was working in the flower garden that was near the church. I must have tripped on something cause I fell against the grass and scraped my arm. " _Are you okay?"_ dad asked as he put all his gardening supplies away and hurried to my side. He got worried so easily. I remembered and laughed to myself. My child self just licked the scratch pretending to be a cat that can lick it's wounds away " _I'm okay, don't worry_ " and then I felt the picture start to change. It was like it was being overwritten, like someone was hacking my brain. It all disappeared and now I saw a blurry image of a roof top with dead people and just one person was alive.

"Do you want a eternal life?" the voice asked to someone. " _I'd r-rather die_ " a girls voice answered. The voice seemed so weak, like it would slip away soon. " _Oh but you have no choice my little girl_ " the voice said with a innocent laugh that seemed somewhat dangerous.

And that's when I woke up. " _What the hell was that?_ " I mumbled to myself. That was one strange nightmare. I turned my head to the window to be to meet bright blue eyes " _time to play. My. Little. Girl_ " that was the exact voice from the dream and then I saw the glass shatter, the boy with the blue eyes disappeared and the glass hit my body " _Ken_ " I said a name I did not know before passing out.

Austin's POV

Me and Elliot just got into the car were the other two were waiting. " _I still don't understand what Bloody Gates wants with this stupid girl_ " I said out loud. It's not like it wasn't on all our minds so I might as well just spit it out.

" _She must be useful in some way, we shouldn't question authority_ " Elliot said. Must he always be such a suck up, it's so annoying.

" _Authority my ass_ " I said turning my head in the direction of the widow, a unpleased frown on my face.

" _There, there brother, I'm sure we'll find out soon, plus she seems like a lot of fun_ " Dez said licking his lip and letting his fang show.

" _Austin is right, we must find out who this girl is. It may seem that for now she is harmless, but knowing Bloody Gates it won't stay that way for long_ " Dallas said, he was never the one to speak up, but this time I'm glad he did. I nodded and since I knew that Dez would follow me even if it was boring for him, I had to deal with Eliot.

" _Are you going to be a problem_?" I asked glancing at him. Elliot just smiled " _Of course not, who am I to question the soon to be head of the Moon family_ " that's what he says, but you never know what's under that bastards skin. I just nodded.

When we go to the school we all went our separate ways. I was met by my longtime friend Cassidy. " _I heard that the lion was back from his 100 year vacation_ " she said in a teasing voice.

" _Shut up._ " I said as I walked past her. Cassidy was a Nobel and she was my right hand. One day when I was only 87 years old she showed up with that dammed smile of hers saying that she will be my helper from this day. At first I tried to get rid of her, but over the years, I guess I got used to her.

" _Aw don't be so cold. Everyone's pretty excited that you're back._ " she said with a fake pout on her face.

" _You mean that they all want to try to kill me, right?_ " I said as we kept walking to the grand hall. " _Yep_ " she said. One thing that I appreciated about Cassidy was that she never lied to me, she just said everything that was on her mind, though at times it got annoying.

" _They all want to rip that heart of yours out and put it as their own. Everyone wants to be the king_ " she yelled the 2. Part and I hit her head.

" _I am no damn king and I sure as hell don't plan to be one. Now I need you to see at what time I can meet the Bloody Gates_ "

" _Right to business I see. Well I'll go follow orders then, sir_ " she said and ran off. Seriously why am I surrounded by so many idiots.

 **Sorry, the chapter is late, I have exams so I'm super busy.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter you'll read about what happened to Ally when she was left in her room with parts of glass stuck in her body. Comment some questions that you think I should explain in the story.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
